lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Avoiding Scams
What is scamming? In a business, it means of a fraudulent business scheme. Fraud means a person or thing intended to deceive others, typically by unjustifiably claiming or being credited with accomplishments or qualities. We actually do business in Lumber Tycoon, and its the same as stated above. In te busisness we trade or sell usally rare things like fire axe or alpha axe for an example. In Lumber Tycoon, in most things that happen in lumber tycoon 2 scamming is one of the most threats a innocent can have. They could have scam their money, rare objects or items lost. Scams can be seen mostly in trades and could be the target of the threat. Or whitelisting them without further notice or 100% of trust. In trading, The threat would ask you to whitelist them into your permissions before receiving the item. Instead of receiving your axe or object, your items onland would be gone and its on the threat. Keep in mind that Whitelisting is only for your 100% risk to any of the people around you. List of notable scammers This is for anyone who is doing trades to check if who they are trading are a scammer or not. Anyone is allowed to edit this, when you find/catch a scammer add there name to this list. Players be warned of these people! If you want to show a scammer get him caught on a video Watch out for the scammers to edit your stuff! These people steal, cheat and scam! BE WARNED! -andytse432 (Caught Scamming by Spathi, pretends that his buttons don't work then pretends to lag out) -BenvoxoMedia (No evidence) -rosenight51 (For proof, go to this link ☀https://youtu.be/85YY1dV4W00) -Domniusmasterluke (caught scamming by Solomonmiron, heat901, and Kingmark44) -tianostitan (No evidence) -titanosXanthos (trailer thief) (No evidence) -cuddleypaw (She is a scammer and here is the proof ☀https://youtu.be/ScFJNgbBr44) -schutter12 (he friends people then steals from them proof https://youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo) -ilikefishing112 (No evidence) -DominusMagia(I just wanted to be here and honesty is the best policy) (signed by the man himself) -KyleCoolPogi (No evidence) -h2o357 (No evidence) -cocopops1001 (Evidence from Geckoco. Gets you to bring your items your selling to him and leaves (This method does not work!)) -OfChrist (Scamming people saying he has a golden axe) (No evidence) -bigxxzainxx(steals saw mills,axes,and money (No evidence) -yaniekyle(Pretends to lag out after money is handed over) (evidence ☀https://gyazo.com/b107bf7a41ab3b3bf47cee7bf43cab48) -IsabellaBrewster(Caught scamming by Darkassasinator12, Unikarnz, dfoboy4 proof: ☀i.imgur.com/O38HOzY.png) -mxmx456 (Evidence coming soon) (Buys rares at high price then 'loses connection'. When found, Mxmx456 leaves ROBLOX temporarily. Caught scamming by CantOverTake and ExtremeBloxinator (lost 5 boxed Alpha axes)) -Johnjustinedeguzman (claims whitelist not working and leaves) (No evidence) Traders/Sellers These are people who have not scammed and are trusted by many. They can be either customers, retailers or item traders. Rule: The person you trade with has to put it up, not you. -ExtremeBloxinator (Owner of custom shop EB, trusted by Solomonmiron, kingmark44, Spathi, and who owns gecko) -Geckoco (Owener of Gecko Co and trusted by EB) -SolomonMiron (Trusted by EB as buyer of 9 rarest axes) -kingmark44 (trusted by heat901 extremebloxinator and solomonmiron) -brandyboy9875 (Trusted by michellehuang831) iisourkiwi (trusted by justindhd, thezwarrior,inconclusivejayjay,roboben,and many more)